


nobody has forgotten

by SbAntimony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SbAntimony/pseuds/SbAntimony
Summary: It's easy to forget that they were once nobodies. That they didn't have emotions.But, you can see it, sometimes.





	nobody has forgotten

It's easy to forget that they were once nobodies. But you can see it, sometimes.

  
Everyone is terrified to spar with Elrena. She is far too vicious for a mock battle. Her eyes go cold whenever she fights, and her knives bite deep.

  
Lauriam is easier. For the most part, he acts just like he did as a nobody. Oh, sure, there'll be the occasional glare or small smile. But the only time he really seems alive is when he's in his garden.

  
One can see it in Dyme when he's alone. When he lets his body deflate, returning to an emotionless state that he's all too familiar with. He doesnt play music when he gets like this.

  
Isa is difficult. He takes to emotion like a fish to water. But there are moments. There are moments when his teeth sharpen, his emotions wild with anger. His eyes flash amber for barely a second.

Even is a better scientist now, with morals and the like. But there are times when his mind slips, and he refers to a patient as a subject, when he sounds too callous.

  
Ienzo flails with his emotions. After all, he was raised for a majority of his life without them. He acts more than he actually feels, but unfortunately for everyone else, Ienzo is a good actor.

  
Rudol is a rare sight to see, and when you do, he's always poised, composed. Sometimes though, sometimes you'll get stuck or lost. And he comes to help, but his eyes are far too cold.

  
Dilan hoards rumors out of habit. It is hard for him, to not mention something small that will end relationships and destroy lives. The wight of the secrets he knows weighs heavy on him, and yet he can't stop.

  
Aeleus's first response is always harsh, biting. "Suck it up." "Walk it off." Then he blinks, as though remembering something. He'll fix his words. "Sorry, how can I help?" "Does it need to be looked at?"

  
Axel... Axel is a good pretender. Everyone has forgotten what he did. But those few who saw it directly... they'll be reminded, when he wields his chakrams or keyblade with a dark, deep familiarity. When he snaps and the heartless are lit ablaze. When he smiles, slow and easy, like a cat. The smile does not reach his eyes, and they remember.

  
Nobody has seen Braig, but those who have, know that he isnt the same.


End file.
